Engine crankcases, sometimes referred to as engine blocks, are often designed with portions that are separately cast or otherwise formed, and then bolted or otherwise connected together during assembly of the engine, such as with a bedplate or ladder frame construction. For example, the upper case or engine block is cast with cylinder bores and a portion of the crankshaft opening, and a lower case is cast or formed to carry bearing caps for the crankshaft. During assembly, the crankcase portions are first aligned with one another using dowels, and then connected to one another, typically with bolts.
During engine assembly, after the crankcase portions are aligned or connected to one another, they are typically separated to allow bearing installation between the crankcase portions and the crankshaft. Additionally, separation of the engine crankcase portions may be desired, such as during testing and analysis of engines by the manufacturer, to allow the installation of aftermarket components, or during servicing. In such instances, the crankcase portions are typically separated by inserting a pry bar at various pry points and beating on the pry bar with a mallet. This can lead to surface damage of the crankcase portions at the pry points and potentially distort the crankcase portions. Furthermore, the beating force is applied at individual pry points in succession around the perimeter of the crankcase portions. This may lead to distortion and damage to the dowels, and the inability to properly align the crankcase portions for reconnection after the separation.